Birthday presents are difficult to find
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: In which it's almost Drew's birthday and May has difficulty both finding a present for him and comprehending the meaning behind those roses. What does Solidad give as advice? And why is Harley here? What is Harley trying to give Drew as a present? Contestshipping oneshot. I do NOT own the characters. Read and Enjoy please.


May was kinda shy. Yes, you heard that right. May Maple was kinda shy.

She'd recently discovered that flowers had meanings after Solidad had given her a bunch of Hydrangeas when May had finally beaten her in a contest. She's said 'I know giving flowers is Drew's thing, but I couldn't resist'. May had been extremely confused, so Solidad explained.

Apparently they meant perseverance and Solidad had explained that May had preserved to finally overcome her.

It was then that May learn that flowers had meanings and suddenly she was curious. Was it all flowers?

What was the first thing May looked up then?

No, it wasn't actually red roses. She just looked up a list of what flowers meant and clicked on the page, reading through them one by one.

_Alstroemeria-Aspiring_

_Amaryllis-Dramatic (One for Harley if you asked her)_

_Anemone-Fragile_

_Apple blossom-Promise_

…So on so forth. May enjoyed reading them and finding out until it came to…

Roses. Red roses meant love.

May paused at that one, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Roses mean love?" she whispered to herself.

It rolled around in her head as memories of Drew tossing roses 'for Beautifly' surfaced to her head. Sometime after the third one, she'd realised he was making excuses. What for, she hadn't understood.

Could it be true?

That night, May spent all night awake, only able to think of red roses and grass heads.

* * *

><p>The next time May was at a contest, she was desperately trying to avoid Drew. He was only serving to fuel her confusion and embarrassment and whatever else the poor girl was feeling. Her emotions were so mixed up in fact, that she hadn't even made it past the appeals, severely distracted.<p>

Solidad had even approached her afterwards in concern.

"Are you alright May?" she asked, "You didn't seem yourself up there."

May jumped in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, "I didn't sleep well last night."

"What's wrong May?" Solidad asked.

May tapped her fingers together.

"Solidad…Do you think that maybe…That perhaps it's possible…Do you think That Drew knows what flowers mean?" May asked, stuttering and blushing heavily.

Solidad resisted the urge to chuckle at May's behaviour. Now she knew what this was all about.

"Trust me May," Solidad said, "Drew wouldn't have given them to you unless he'd known the meaning."

You can imagine that really got May's head spinning, the words reeling in her mind.

So now May was stuck. She knew Drew was possibly in love with her if Solidad was telling the truth. What was she supposed to do about it? Was she in love with Drew back?

Questions swirled in her mind, all seeking an answer and demanding her attention.

"I don't have the answers," May whispered to herself.

"What?" Solidad asked.

"Nothing," May said quickly.

Solidad gave her a look, which May intensely avoided.

"You know, it's Drew's birthday in 2 days," Solidad said.

"What? Where did this come from?" May asked, "Why didn't I know?"

"Drew doesn't like a big fuss to be made over his birthday," Solidad said.

"So then what do I do?" May asked.

"I think Drew would really like you to get him a present," Solidad said, "Harley and I are getting him one too. Harley's having trouble thinking of something though, but I told him to try."

"Will Drew like it if you guy did that?" May asked.

Solidad chuckled a little.

"Think of something small that has meaning behind it," Solidad said, "He'll like that. I'm sure he won't mind if we all give something to him. We're all special to him after all."

May raised her eyebrows.

"Harley? Special to Drew?" she asked.

Solidad laughed.

"Alright, maybe not so much Harley, but I'm trying to get them to be more friendly to each other," Solidad said, "Just think carefully about that present. Remember, something simple with a meaning behind it."

Simple with a meaning behind it. May had a feeling Solidad was trying to give her a clue to what to get Drew, but she couldn't figure it out.

* * *

><p>Mat's POV<p>

A day later and I still hadn't thought of the right gift for Drew. What did you get a coordinator like Drew? He didn't seem to want that much. I was thinking about a special ribbon case. They were simple, but they held value as a coordinator. Then I had found out that his sister got him one every year so that wasn't an option.

I had asked Solidad what she was getting Drew and Solidad had laughed at me. She said she had gotten Drew a flower keychain as a reminder of the time Drew had gone on an outing with Solidad. He had been extremely comfortable with Solidad at that time and decided to let go and be childish again. He'd gone ahead and rolled in a patch of flowers, which resulted in them getting stuck in his hair and he looked much like a garden. Solidad had taken a photo and sent it to Drew's mum because she'd found it was cute, but Renae had gotten hold of it and Drew had been embarrassed about it ever since.

"So I get him something to embarrass him?" I asked.

Solidad shook her head.

"I'm getting it because it's a special memory of that time between just us," Solidad said, "It means something between us and though it doesn't really look like it, Drew's a sucker for sentimental value. If you're having trouble, I suggest you get something that means something between just you."

I thought. What was a special time just between Drew and I? The time on Mirage Island was special, but that had been ruined by Team Rocket. What other time was there? The time I beat Drew for the first time? No, that wasn't special enough for him. That was more my special moment.

What was something that Drew thought was special as well as myself?

"May hon!"

Oh no! Harley! A shiver went down my spine as I heard a familiar voice. It was very hard to mistake Harley for anyone else and it was very easy to recognise his voice.

I turned around, only to find myself being lifted into the air. I squealed and Harley twisted me around and I found myself standing in a box about the height of my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Harley frowned.

"This will not do," he said, "Hon, you need to be smaller. Just squish down a little bit."

He pushed down on my head and I squeaked at the sudden force pushing me down into the box.

"Harley!" I exclaimed, "Why are you putting me in a box?"

"I have to get Drew a birthday present," he said, "And you'll make a great present. Exactly what Drew wants. Then he'll be happy and go away and leave me alone."

He closed the lid and I heard him sticking tape over it before I could push it back up.

"No Harley!" I exclaimed, "Don't wrap me up! How am I supposed to eat dinner?! Hey, what do you mean by what Drew's always wanted."

"You can survive a day," Harley said, "Pretend you're on a diet or something."

"No Harley," I said, "What do you mean by what Drew's always wanted?"

I heard the sticking stop and then Harley open it. He peered at me in disbelief.

"You mean you really don't know?" he asked, "Please, everyone knows grassy loves you. It would be a dream come true for him if you said I love you. Why else do you think he's been giving you those roses?"

I blinked and stood up. That was it! The perfect present.

"Thank you Harley!" I exclaimed.

I jumped from the box and briefly hugged him. I shivered slightly at what I'd just done and continued on my way to get Drew a present.

"Aw, there goes my present," I heard Harley whine, causing me to giggle slightly.

* * *

><p>Today was Drew's birthday and I was really nervous. I had his birthday present. It was a single red rose. I don't know if I had the courage to do this or not.<p>

What was I so worried about? I'd been told by two people that Drew loved me. Drew himself may have been indirectly telling me that for years through his roses. So why was I worried?

'Roserade'

I looked down at the Pokémon that had tapped my leg. I recognised this one.

"You're Drew's Roserade aren't you?" I asked, crouching down.

She nodded and started chattering away, waving her rosy hands around.

"You need to slow down because I can't understand," I said, "Where's Drew? If you're here, Drew has to be somewhere. Oh no. Now I absolutely have to do it don't I?"

She looked at me confused.

I sighed.

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked.

She nodded.

I held the rose to her.

"Can you please give this to Drew?" I asked, "It's his birthday present."

She looked at the rose for a moment and I felt my face going red.

"It's because he doesn't like a fuss over his birthday and Solidad said to get him something that means something between us. I had to have Harley try to wrap me as a present before I realised this would be perfect," I said quickly.

Roserade looked at me, her eyes narrowing.

"It has meaning behind it!" I exclaimed, feeling the need to explain myself further, "I know what a red rose means and that's why I'm giving it to Drew."

Roserade cried out happily.

"Can you give this to him for me?" I asked, "I don't think I'm brave enough to give it straight to his face."

Roserade nodded and I watched as she walked around. I felt myself freezing up as I noticed her tap a person right behind. I looked up to see Drew, whose face was completely blank.

"Drew!" I exclaimed, scrambling to my feet.

He looked how he usually did. The long sleeve black top. The short sleeved purple vest over the top. He'd long since replaced his turquoise pants for dark blue jeans. I assumed that Solidad had already given Drew her present because I could see the end of a flower keychain sticking out from his pocked.

Drew slowly bent down and took the rose from Roserade. I could only blush as he slowly brought it to his nose. A light smile played on his lips.

"Are you serious?" he asked, his green eyes glimmering with hope.

I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off by a shrill voice.

"Drew-y-boo! There you are, I have your present almost ready!" Harley yelled, waving as he ran over.

It didn't take long before I found myself covered in silver wrapping paper, a red bow tied on my head. Red ribbon was wrapped around my middle, effectively trapping my arms.

"Here you go," Harley said, "Your birthday present. Silver because you'll always be second to me."

"Gee thanks Harley," Drew said sarcastically.

I glared at Harley, wishing him to unwrap me.

"You're welcome," Harley said cheerfully, "I know you'll like it. You've been wanting this for years. Therefore I've given you the best present. I expect one back for my birthday. You disappearing for a day would be the best present."

Drew chuckled slightly and smirked.

"I'll still be just as close to Solidad," Drew said.

Why was he stirring Harley up? Why was I being ignored?

"Hey!" I exclaimed just as Harley stomped his feet, "Get me out of here."

"I'll leave that to Drew to decide," Harley said, walking away with a flick of his hand.

I turned my eyes to Drew.

"Please?" I asked.

Drew laughed.

"You look like a Caterpie," he said, "A big silver Caterpie."

"Drew!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, ok," Drew said, "I'll get you out of there."

He tugged lightly at the bow on my head.

"Eventually," he said, "I usually unwrap wrapped presents in the evening."

"Drew!" I screeched.

He laughed.

"I'm just teasing," he said, "You are my birthday present. I can do what I like."

"I did not agree to this," I said.

"Your present says otherwise," Drew said, brushing the rose across his mouth.

I blushed. This was not going how I planned.

Drew leaned forwards and pecked my lips.

"See you a little later when I open my presents," he said, "Come on Roserade."

Roserade looked at me sympathetically before Drew walked away.

Did Drew really just kiss me? That was out of the blue.

"DREW!" I yelled, "Don't leave me like this!"

I wriggled the best I could and tried jumping so I could catch up to him.

That boy was in so much trouble when I got out of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Here you guys go! It's actually my birthday today (it's November 13 for me right now) so I thought I'd give you guys a little present.<strong>

**Drew:...That's kind of backwards**

**Me: I though, why not celebrate my birthday with the shipping I adore! :D**

**May:...I agree, that's backwards**

**Me: And I got my idea because it's so HARD to think of birthday presents and stuff. I've been thinking about it for AGES and I still don't know what I want! Why is that so hard to do?**


End file.
